teestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
To-Do List
i got shit done this weekend, unlike sierra same color = mean done at the same time 2.2 timeline to do list #act three act one intermission one. husken revives gavin, mazren recovers, and reipac groups the troops. #halarm takes wq's ring from the past, splits it into fifths, has johnny repair each fifth into its own ring, and hands a ring out to wq, gavin, halarm, daniel, and johnny. daniel teleports gavbot to the battlefield. #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiqznDG-uE0 flash written by gavin #act three act two- showdown on lotag, reipac and both brians (maybe more?) are killed. gavbot's armor is destroyed, which he ditches in favor of his old robot suit. #halarm learns he can't defeat gavbot and ytekki sacrifices himself by double prototyping, creating a blackhole which sends gavbot inside (and is a link to 3.0). gatekus prototypes with gavbot seconds before. #act three act two intermission one- halarm realizes he fucked up and goes back to when gavbot died, dooming the tiimeline. brians fuse and rip gavin, johnny, halarmsprite, echidna, and the ring out of the bots shell. heads back to the alpha future. #act three act two intermission two- sierra's computer explodes because she googled sburb. doomed timeline. brian hurriedly connects to ashley and gets her into the game, prototyping her with the souls of johnny, halarm and gavin, creating the "soul" or "ai" of gavbot. more doomed timeline shit. johnny undooms it by going back in time and forcing sierra to leave her room. #act three act three, where ashley actually gets into the game and makes it happen. #act four- dream bubble war. #act four act one- gavin's ascension. baekus vs team rozera, in which baekus flees. gavin' s bro's ship is destroyed in the fight, prompting him to go murder crazy/insane in the membrane. #act five. sierra enters. ectobiology. the humans get their shit done. the meating takes place and shit gets setup. #act five act one. gavin's doomed timeline murder spree or something, i dunno. maybe gavin goes and just kills people in doomed timelines and brings their bodies to tthe present, so it's like some mystery/horror. like. fuck oh no he was murdered. the results of the meating. #act six intermission one- setup for the fight against the black king. #act six- everyone vs human black king. it's unbeatable- cal's prototyping has come into full effect. # brian forces gavin to snap out of it. #act six act one- baekus + gavin + ytekki + halarm v rozera + brian and two other people. #act six act two- . # act six intermission one- all the living members meet up on brian's planet and discuss what to do. daniel suggests the scratch, while gavin strongly disproves. #act six intermission two- ytekki and baekus head to sort the meteors into useless and useful. halarm vs rozera high-stakes strife. sierra and ashley get the tiger??? gavin realizes he needs to assassinate daniel (and still needs to kill baekus) and heads to lotag to seek him out. johnny duels him to distract him. daniel sees echidna. lounal, reipac, and mazren head to baekus's denizen. # act six act three. everyone hates gavin. 2x scratch combob. gavin is murdered, hadnae is forced to have fun with friends. gavin vs daniel maybe??? # act six intermission three- johnnyglish bacstory #act six intermission four, the last of second session and our jurney to the new session. ends with our session's game over, where lord johnnyglish stands in the way of 3.0. ytekkki and daniel try to move around him, while gavin has murdered th ereal rozera. brian vs gavin. hadnae vs baekus vs bojilk. ytekki jumps and hitches a ride on johnnyglish. ALSO- We need an exile intermission and a Dream Bubble intermission. NO EXILES. lets make it clear its a broken session. best matey can tag along on the meteors. session 3.0 #act three- jack enters, gavin fights his dad #creation of gavbot, using gavbot's soul. gavbot's empty shell had entered much earlier due to the black hole. woo, fuck yeah. timeloops. #act three act one- jay and christine enter #act three intermission one- ligmeon backstory or something idk #act four- gavin enters, mage of heart arrives along with daniel and ytekki. mage of heart warns everyone about the pirate trolls #act four intermission one- mm isolates everyone, the pirate trolls arrive and start pulling shit in the background, using the isolation to their advantage #act four intermission two- gavin is tricked by the heir of void into fighting his denizen and fails. the denizen awakens #act five- gavin wakes up as a god tier on prospit, thanks to ollie's shenanigans. ollie takes out the prospitian government while gavin duels mm. end of isolation #the 2.2 characters arrive after their GAME OVER, with the denizens fighting. yttenglish appears. immediate battle royale #act five intermission one- cleanup after the battle royale. discussions about what's going to happen and shit. #pirate trolls make a move #plot #final battle with trolls #act six- endgame, with all the kids vs mm and the 2.2 surviving trolls vs ytekki. *bviously this is not complete. if u have any problems post them. worship me. i am your lord. peace out Category:Meta